ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zootopia 3: Saving Judy
Zootopia 3: Saving Judy is an upcoming CGI-animated science-fiction/comedy adventure, sequel to the 2016 film Zootopia and 2021 film Zootopia 2, to be released in June 29th, 2024. The film is produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios. Plot/Synopsis At night the main characters from the animated film "Zootopia" didn't know that Bellwether escaped and returned to being leader. But worst of all's that Bellwether decided goes to 2001, and kill Judy Hopps, who dreamed of becoming a cop. Years later, now Nick Wilde looked like before, but he knew the Judy's poor young. But fate could not change everything, the older brother Tucker Wilde always said to Nick - "You're just a kid!", but Nick does not tolerate prohibitions. After all, Nick doesn't helping his brother, doesn't talking with his girlfriend Velma, doesn't believe in the father, and all of a sudden makes what he needs. Nick goes to look for friends that he remembers, and going to past, to warn citizens against the time invasions, and to save Judy… While Bellwether won't lead the hunt on violators… Cast/Starring *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde (The one of four protagonist) *Rami Malek as Tucker Wilde (The one of four protagonist) *Tyler James Williams as Joe Catboy (The one of four protagonist) *Mike Myers as Tadashi Gorki (The one of four protagonist) *Harry Enfield as Dr. Vincent Bires (The deuteragonist) *Jenny Slate as Bellwether (The main antagonist) *Shawn Ashmore as Ferb Dogfalusi (The secondary antagonist) *Jennfier Hudson as Velma Foxwood *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Ice Cube as Detective Noah Leopard *Justin Long as Detective Kodi Howlmoor *Tom Green as Mr. Wilde - Nick's father *Josh Server as Lou Coyote *Patrick Warburton as Artie Skunk *Matthew Ewald as Old Classic Chips, Unknown upcoming character *Zac Efron as Unknown upcoming character *Jamie Foxx as Unknown upcoming character *James Arnold Taylor as Unknown upcoming character *Seth McFarlane as Unknown upcoming character *Boo Arnold as Unknown upcoming character *Josh Dallas as Unknown upcoming character *TBA as Unknown upcoming character *TBA as Unknown upcoming character *TBA as Unknown upcoming character Gallery Nick (without Judy).jpeg thunder_in_the_tides_by_thewyvernsweaver-daqe36i.jpg IMG 4108.JPG Transcript Zootopia 3: Saving Judy/Transcript Trivia *Theme slogan - "Where Are They?". *This film was a parody of the franchise "the Hangover" and "Hot Tub Time Machine". *The first sci-if episode from "Zootopia" franchise. *The first Zootopia franchise's film with many protagonists. *The longest film of the "Zootopia" franchise. *In the animated film contains many references to well-known trademarks, restaurant and company logos: **Dogestos - Domestos **Cocanut-Cola - Coca-Cola **Red Wolf - Red Bull **DcDonald's - McDonald's **Old Balance - New Balance **Bunsen's Jr. - Carl's Jr. **6-Six - 7-Seven ** ** ** *Jason Bateman founded for this movie the comedy singing group, "Nick 'N Pals". Category:Movies Category:PG Category:Time Travel Category:Zootopia Category:Films set in 2001 Category:Films set in 1988 Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Films set in 1700s Category:Secret films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Disney films Category:Films set in 2020 Category:Films set in 2016 Category:Non-Fanon Category:Science fiction Category:Family Category:Zootopia 3: Saving Judy Category:2024 Category:2024 films Category:Sharp-Comedy films Category:IMAX films Category:Mystery films Category:Crime films Category:Comedy-Mystery Category:Happy films Category:Films set in 2024